1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shield structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dental eye shield apparatus wherein the same is arranged to afford protection to an individual's eyes during a dental procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shields of various types are available in the prior art to accommodate various medical and work related tasks. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,394 to Dendean wherein a protective face shield is arranged to effect covering of an individual's entire facial region.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,291 to Russell sets forth an eyeglass-type eye shield structure.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,490 to Jenkinson sets forth a dental mask arranged to overlie in surrounding relationship an individual's mouth portion during a dental procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,294 to Borek sets forth a face mask with an anti-fog shield mounted to an upper portion of the face mask structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved dental eye shield apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.